Resolve
by siberian74
Summary: After months of searching, Piers finally got news on Chris' status and location, made his way to Chris' long abandoned apartment and contemplates the past. (Piers x Chris, Piers POV)


Warning: contains m/m (yaoi) and mature themes, if your not into yaoi please take heed.  
Disclaimer: Characters are all owned by Capcom, this is just a fanfiction piece and no profit is intended nor obtained for this.

Author's note: I just need to write this Nivanfield piece as the muse has been bugging me for months. Thanks to headshoted at tumblr for the beta help.

* * *

Dusk has fallen all over the city in Colorado, most of the streets are deserted saved from one lone Subaru traversing the highway, its occupant is none other than BSAA Alpha team's ace sniper Piers Nivans, his features hardened, as he recalls the info the top brass mentioned to him in a meeting a while ago.

_"Captain Redfield's location has been confirmed, you and the rest of your team will be dispatched tomorrow to our base in Eastern Europe, you will rendezvous with our Intel there and he'll take you to the bar where Chris frequents apparently for months._

One word of warning though, Chris appears to be suffering from Amnesia and PSTD, as per our Intel, he still doesn't have recollection of his past nor with his affiliation with the BSAA, it's imperative that you bring him back and if you need to use force then do so. He might end up harming himself or the others, especially in his condition."

Chris, the Captain of Alpha team, had gone missing after his escape from his hospital room six months ago, since then Piers and the rest of the BSAA spared no expense or effort to locate his whereabouts.

PIers gripped the steering wheel tighter; a part of him wished he could fly the damn car to Europe and fetched Chris himself, months of worrying over his safety and condition had eaten up Piers. It took a lot of willpower for Piers to be able to function and lead the Alpha team in Chris' stead.

Now they had found him, and Piers will make sure Chris will be back in the BSAA, no matter what.

* * *

It was way past 10 pm when Piers arrived at Chris' two bedroom apartment, he switched on the lights and warily he took stock of the surrounding in front of him, Chris likes to keep the place neat and organized, not much personal effects are strewn about, except for the large flat screen TV at the living room and some books. He once made fun of Chris for being a neat freak, at which the older man just laughed.

"I don't do much here but sleep and eat Piers, what else do you expect me to do?"

Shaking his head at the memory, Piers went to the main bedroom, switched the lights on as he rummages through Chris' closet, taking some of his captain's clothes and placing it on the bed, next he grabs a duffel bag and stashes the clothes inside.

He got exactly a day before he and the rest of the team will be dispatched to the location in Eastern Europe, it's a must that he keeps some Chris' clothes in handy just in case, and it may also help him remember…

Remember what? The BSAA, his team and most especially him… Piers.

Exhausted, Piers went lying face down on the bed, where he and Chris spent their time lazing especially during day offs and weekend. He missed those times,

Piers took hold of Chris' pillow, hugging it fiercely as he buried himself, he could still smell Chris' cologne on it. One of the reasons why he didn't end up washing it yet, when there are days his longing for Chris took a toll on him, he would resort and take Chris' pillow with him until he fell asleep, imagining and wishing that Chris is there with him, beside him and sleeping.

* * *

Their heated breaths mingled with each other, flushed naked skin rubbing against one, Piers could feel the hands of his captain gripping his shoulders for support, while the sniper himself buried his face on Chris muscled neck, kissing it deeply and catching the faint whiff of Chris' cologne. Piers' calloused hands gripped Chris' hips tightly, as he tried to hit that sweet spot inside of him, another angle and Chris let out a sensual moan, another thrust and before Chris could make another sound, Piers kisses him deeply.

Everything is sensitive to touch, Chris muscled body is riddled with a few scars, a testament of the years he spent fighting Bioterrorism, not in Piers wildest dream prepared him for this gift, being one with the most respected squad leader in BSAA.

They are almost out of breath, the heat in their bodies is suffocating, Chris could feel himself crumble as Piers endlessly hit that spot in him and he knew it will only be a matter of minutes before he lost himself completely. Piers isn't as muscled as him, but he's strong judging by the way how hard he gripped his hips, his agile frame on top of him was heavy, both in pleasure and in need. Then one last shove from Piers' hips, Chris cries out, body arching as he released his build up pleasure, Piers followed closely behind him, still gripping his captain's hips like steel.

After a few minutes, both lay panting, Piers slumped weakly on top of Chris' larger frame, trying to catch his breath, while the older man gently strokes Piers hair, wet with sweat, Piers loves it when Chris does this after they made love.

Tomorrow they leave for Edonia and it will be some time before they can be together like this again, reports came in about the heavy fighting there and the BOW's are far more deadly than recent memory.

Tonight is just between them and they planned on spending this time wisely. Piers wished that these moments with Chris would never end.

Minutes later as Chris snores softly, face buried into his favorite pillow, Piers still lays awake, he can't help but feel anxious about this next mission, he felt that something is going to happen; he never felt like this on their outings, he just hoped that all of them will manage to survive this one.

He turned to his side and studied Chris slumbering form, the older man looked so peaceful in sleep, force of habit made Piers stroke over Chris' cheek gently, he can't help but cherish the gift he received. Who would have thought that he and Chris would end up together like this? Not even in his dreams did he conjure he'd be together with his senior officer, but loves strikes where it's least expected.

It just a blessing for him that Chris' reciprocates his feelings back but not without his usual reservations, Piers shoved his worries away and sealed his feelings by kissing Chris hard.

A soft gust of wind came inside their humble abode and briefly sweep the blanket covering Chris' sleepy form, Piers caught it and when he was about to cover the older man, he saw something peculiar, on the back of Chris' left thigh, he saw a scar resembling a half moon, which certainly look like a bite mark.

Piers' eyes narrowed, his jealous and possessive mind had concluded on the scar's origins, but he wished not to tell it Chris, that past should be left to where it was; Chris had shared it to him but as he told Piers he wished not to hear from it again. Ignoring his jealous steak, he gently tucked the blanket and had his arm enveloped the older man. He resolved to protect and to care for Chris in and out of the battlefield.

* * *

A loud shrill of a phone ringing woke Piers up from his slumber; instinctively he reached out for his phone.

"Piers, this is Marco, where are you? Will be leaving in the next 3 hours and everything is set."

"I'm at home, yeah thanks Marco, I'll be there shortly."

"Copy that, signing out now."

Piers warily rubbed his eyes, he didn't realize he'd fallen asleep here in Chris (their) room, having a dream of their last time together before the Edonia mission, still haunting his mind. Putting Chris' pillow back in its place, he whispered to himself,

"I won't let you go this time, Chris; I won't let you out of my sight again."

Holding the duffel bag with him, jaw clenched as he focuses on his next mission, Piers turns off the lights on the room and locked the door behind him.

End.


End file.
